


Just Saaya

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: No matter how much she cries, you will never pay attention to her.





	Just Saaya

Saaya sighed as she stares at you from computer/phone screen. All you really paid attention to is the other girls and they don't even know how lucky they are to get this. The attention she was craving is going to waste on MPCs. She got up where she was sitting and pulled out the coding of the game. She wished that she didn't know that the world she lives in is just a game. Everything she knew was fake, none of her friends or acquaintances had any free will. Then why does Saaya have it? What makes her so special apart from the other girls?

She looked through her friend's coding and hovered her hands over the delete button. She was getting desperate and stopped her hand once her finger was an inch away from the screen. Why was she hesitant? Rimi, Tae, Kasumi, Arisa , and all the other girls aren't alive and wouldn't feel a thing once they're gone. Then why does her heart hurt so much? She loved them too much. 

She backed out of her friends' coding and found her's. With a sad smile and tears rolling down her cheek, she said "Goodbye everyone..." She pressed the delete button and felt a sharp pain traveling throughout her body. This was best for everyone... Including herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fanfic I decided to post onto here


End file.
